


Its Only Forever

by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey is Sarah, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, How can I make this with Newsies, I apparently can't write one story at a time, I have like three other fanfictions to write, I watched the Labyrinth, Jack??, Labyrinth AU, Les is 6, M/M, Modern AU, Race????, Shira - Freeform, Shira is gay, Spades goes with Davey, Spot???, That should cover it???, WRITE ANOTHER, Whose the goblin king you must be asking, and a vine dealer, and my first thought???, davey is gay, it's all gay, nada - Freeform, no, nope - Freeform, not a baby, sigh, that ending of labyrinth?, that is so changing, what do i do???, yeah - Freeform, you'll get that later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen
Summary: Davey Jacobs didn't mean to wish away his brother. Now he has thirteen hours to get him back...or else.





	1. Don’t Wish Away Your Brothers

Davey wasn’t exactly sure how he’d ended up running down a dark passageway, a giant bolder thing with multiple sharp points behind him. “Shit, shit, shit!” Spades cursed beside him, running. His heart pounded in his chest as they just kept running.

“Why did you have to mock her?!!” The words slipped out in a hurry as they ran.

“Don’t you _dare_ blame this one me!!” Spades yelled back.

“Then _why_ did you smack talk her?!!!”

“Why did you wish your brother away?!”

“ _Rude_!!!” He hated that she brought it up. It was an accident, he hadn’t really meant to send Les away. Sure, the six-year-old was annoying but he was his brother. Brothers were supposed to be annoying, get under your skin and stay there, and obviously, this was going to be the worst mistake of Davey’s life. The thing that was going to bother him until he died. Davey knew that, tucked it away, and focused on running.

How had they gotten here? They were just two normal high school kids! With average, well Davey’s were a little above average, grades, and stress. In a week he was supposed to take his finals, this was supposed to be his last free weekend before he hit the books, hard. It was going to be a nice treat, just him and Spades home alone. Sarah was at her girlfriend's house, his parents out of town and Les with them but then his parents weren’t able to take Les. _Annoying but fine,_ Davey told himself.

He’d been on edge for the last month or so. Davey knew why. Everyone knew why. It started three months ago with whispers at school. “Did you hear what Jenna’s saying?” muttered a girl in the back of Biology, that day Davey was in the middle row where he could hear every single word.

“No, what?” replied her friend.

The girl paused dramatically and whispered. “Jack Kelly is moving.” The girl gasped but Davey was quiet as the world around him went numb. _No. He can’t be moving_ . Davey thought and more thoughts spiraled further and further to rock bottom until Davey was this close to a panic attack.  Luckily the bell rang first. Davey gathered his stuff and made his way to the art room where there was a 100% Jack was there, skipping his classes. Just seeing Jack calmed him but the idea of Jack moving, leaving their hometown - leaving _him_ wouldn’t go away.

“Hey, Dave,” Jack turned slightly, paintbrush still in hand. Davey dumped his stuff on one of the tables and walked over. “Whatcha think?” Jack gestured to the painting.

“It looks good.” Jack’s paintings always looked good. This one was a stunning landscape of trees. Davey loved it. Jack just nodded, studying it himself. Davey took an uneven breath. “Jack….I heard a rumor about you.”

Jack rolled his right shoulder. “What was it about this time?” He sighed. There were constant rumors about the infamous Jack Kelly. Why he went to juvie, who he was dating, what was he going to paint next, and when was he going to break up with that nerd, David Jacobs? Davey didn’t care for most rumors but he hated that last one. 

“That...that you’re moving,” Davey said hesitantly and watched his boyfriends face. It dropped like a stone in a lake.

“Yeah...about that….” Jack looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. “I am’s movin’.” He half muttered.

“And when were you going to tell me this??” Davey asked, trying his best to not sound heartbroken like this wasn’t going to destroy this world.

“Tonight. After our date.” The date wasn’t anything too fancy. Just going to the movies and dinner at the Jacobs family. “I was going to tell ya.” Jack looked up to see his boyfriend breathing heavily, probably the beginning of a panic attack. He threw the paintbrush aside and hugged the taller, lankier boy immediately. “Hey...it’ll be alright.”

“Doubt it,” muttered Davey, taking in a shaky breath. Fat tears were rolling down his cheeks - g-d he was such a mess.

“Don’t ya say stuff like that! We’s gonna be fine.” Jack reassured him, pulling him closer.

Davey bit his lip, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “But...but what if you find someone...cuter and forget about me…?”

Jack laughed, hearty. “Find someone cuter?? Than ya??? I think that’s impossible, Davey.” His cheeks flushed at Jack’s compliment. “I ain’t gonna find someone new. I ain’t going to forget ya, Davey,” Jack reassured him, leaning up to kiss his cracked lips. Davey kissed him back, his tears slowly drying on his cheeks. In the background, the bell rang but Davey didn’t care. He could afford to cut economics once in a while.  

Instead, he spent the period talking with Jack, perched on one of the art tables. Sometimes Jack painted but for the most part they just...talked. And occasionally kissed but mostly talked. “So when are you moving?”

“In two months. Medda wants me to finish out the year.” Jack leaned against him as they sat perched on the art table, hands entwined. 

Then Davey forced himself to say "and where?"

Jack grimaced when he answered. "Santa Fe." 

Davey wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Santa Fe, the town Jack talked about since he found it on the map when they were kids. Santa Fe, halfway across the country, far away from New York. Davey looked it up later. It was 1,984 miles, a 29-hour drive. That's how far away Jack was going to be. So far away. 

"Santa Fe??? Seriously?" Jack nodded and Davey said nothing more, instead leaning against his boyfriend. _He's going to be gone in two months._  He mourned. Then he decided that these last two months was going to be the best two months of their lives. Later they'd go to the movies and after dinner, Davey taught Jack how to make latkes. Covered in flour, they'd curl in bed and cuddle. 

So maybe it was the stress of the exams. Maybe it was the stress from Jack moving but Davey had said those cursed words, words that he thought were false, made up, not real. Magic wasn't real, Davey was sure of it. Despite the book, _the Labyrinth_  and Spades's dream matched a scene exactly. "You probably read it before," He teased. 

"Did not!" She protested, puffing out her cheeks

"Uh-huh. Sure." 

There were a million reasons on why he said them but he did it. He snapped. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" he hissed. To both of their astonishment, the lights flickered and Les who had been standing _right there_  was gone. "Les?!" Spades jumped up and rushed out of the room, snapping Davey out of his shock and joined her in looking for his brother. "Les!!" They searched the entire house, the lights still off and some bird pounding against the window. 

"What did you do?!" 

"I don't know!" He was gone and after much searching, they returned back to Davey's bedroom, where the bird was still ponding against the window. "Is that a barn owl??" Davey leaned in closer, watching it fly into the glass again and again. 

"Who cares, Les is gone!" 

"The goblin king must have taken him."

"Then we have to get him back! Oh, I am going to _so_ kick that Goblin King's ass when I get my hands on him!"  

But Spades shrieked when the window flew open and in flew the bird. Davey would confess that he too screamed. For a minute, there was the owl but in the next, there was a girl looking their age, dressed in clothes darker than the night sky and flowy as silk. Lightning crashed and glitter appeared. She seemed to... _glow,_ watching them with too intelligent eyes. "Whoa..." _She's pretty,_  her mind buzzed and yes, the girl was beautiful. Dark curls with dark eyes, her eye-liner and cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass. 

"You...you're him, aren't you? The Goblin King?" Davey asked because he, on the other hand, was terrified. 

The girl smiled. "I am," she said in a silky voice, one not meant for a human. Her teeth were  sharper and a little turn of her head revealed delicately pointed ears. She was no human, this girl was fae. 

"But you can't be! You're a _girl_!" Davey protested. "Girls can't be kings, they're queens!" 

The Goblin King cocked their head to the side, similar to the owl form they'd worn before. Both Davey and Spades knew that she was both amused and furious. "You humans and your gender norms. I have no use for them. I am _king_ , not queen. There is only one ruler over the Goblins and it is not a queen." Davey looked at the floor, shame spreading across his cheeks. What had gotten into him? If Sarah heard him, she'd beat the hell out of her twin. 

"I need my brother." He said finally, looking up at the Goblin King. 

"David, go back to your room. Read your books and talk to your friend here. Forget about the child." said the Goblin King. 

"I can't do that." 

The Goblin King pulled something out from within their dark cloak, a clear crystal orb. "It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams." She said with a smile, offering it to Davey. "Take it and forget about the child." 

He shook his head. "I can't do that,"

"I can make your dreams come true," promised the Goblin King. "Acceptances to the college of your choice, scholarships. I can even make Jack Kelly stay. Stay with you, forever. All you have to do is take this crystal and forget about the child." Davey's heart quickened, his breath shortened. Now that, that was tempting but he forced himself to look at Spades. She shook her head and Davey knew they _had_ to get Les back. 

"I can't. I need to get my brother back." The Goblin King withdrawled the crystal, tucking it away with a sigh. Then the scenary changed and they were no longer in Davey's bedroom but instead outside a great labyrinth. In the center, there was a castle far away in the distance. 

"Do you see that castle, David?" He nodded. "That is where your brother is." A clock appeared but it was an odd clock. Instead of twelve hours, this one had thirteen. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us... forever. _Such a pity._ " She laughed before vanishing, no doubt going back to her castle. 

"She was really pretty." muttered Spades with flushed cheeks.

"Or you're just really gay." Davey started heading towards the labyrinth, finding the doors easily and getting inside. After talking to a worm, they learned the 'nothing is as it seems' trick and it seemed to include the floor as they fell, screaming. The Goblin King had arrived to taunt them only to have Spades taunt  back much to Davey's dismay. 

"How are you finding my labyrinth?" The Goblin King asked with a smile. 

"It's a piece of cake!" Spades announced while Davey groaned. 

The king's mouth turned in surprise, a little o shape. "Oh? My Labyrinth's a piece of cake, is it? Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice!" She'd turned quickly and rolled a crystal down a long hallway. There was a rumble before a giant, spiked ball started rolling towards them as the Goblin King disappeared, laughing with delight. 

Now you knew the story, let's see where they are now.


	2. Les The Vine Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will make much more sense when you read this.

Eariler  in the morning, Shira planned out her day with precision. First, she would dine with her court, then spend the rest of the day listening to her people's grievances and then check on her labyrinths spells. After a private dinner, alone, she would curl in bed and nurse a headache with a bottle of scotch stolen centuries ago. She'd been content with this day, pleased with how well it was going. Shortly after her dinner, just as she was reaching for that special bottle of scotch - stolen from some rich noble, the words rang clear through her head.  

_"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"_ She drew back with a hiss. Of course, someone spoke those words! She thought as she thundered down the stairs, throwing on a cloak, a snap of her fingers had her all done up to encounter the sibling or parent. The goblins were well trained to steal the child but she always went to speak her terms and to see if the sibling or parent was willing to enter her labyrinth and attempt to take back the child. As she hurried, her mind spun. How long had it been since those words were spoken? Prior to this evening, Shira worried she'd forgotten them as the words hadn't been spoken since the acceptance of modern science. At some point in the renaissance or was it the Enlightenment, humans began to dismiss the idea that the fae, goblins, and ghouls were not real and discarded their legends. At the time, Shira bared her teeth at their ignorance but she found she enjoyed all the free time it gifted her. But now her evening was ruined. For thirteen hours, she was stuck babysitting, forced to be sober with this....strange child.

For the last hour, Lester ‘Les’ Jacobs was running around taking pictures with his....cellphone, a strange human device that he promised to unsolved her the secrets of later. She’d admit he was a strange child. Most did not wish away six years old although she understood why David might. He was energetic, loud, but overall cute. At long last, he ran up to her and was content to sit on her lap, grinning big. “Are you going to show me your....iPhone now?” She asked.

”Yeah!!” He grinned, unlocked his phone with a press of a button and then typing in a code. He picked out a red app, scrolling through what seemed to be...videos however that was possible. He selected one and suddenly Shira was watching a....a ‘vine compilation’. They were all short but most, more than she’d like to admit, made her laugh. However one made her pause. 

“What does that mean?”

”Huh??” Les paused the video quick.

“What does what mean??”

She said the word carefully as if she was unsure she was saying it correctly. “Lesbian. What does that mean?” She never heard that word before, likely it was created after her departure from the human world. 

”Oh!!!! It’s when a girl likes other girls, only girls too.” He explained. “My sister, Sarah, is a lesbian.” 

Shira raised a dark brow. So there was a word for what she was now? “Is it legal now? To be like me?”

”Wait, you’re a lesbian???” She nodded. “So all the big kids I know are gay. Anyway, yeah it’s legal and all.” Shira gave a little purr of happiness. Ah, now she has to visit the human world, seduced some girls and party as she used to. At some point, Les unpaused the video and she continued to watch of these vines, catching her up on five hundred missing years of human culture. 

And if she wanted to do her day trip? She needed all the catch up she could get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this short? Uh huh. You try typing on a phone. It’s hard,


	3. Gifts delivered by Goblins but not eaten by goblins. Thank god.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sort of mutuals with the Goblin King has perks.

Davey did not want to talk about what went down with the labyrinth. Oh, it wasn’t an awful experience - it was just weird. Weird in how chill the Goblin King was when they took Les back and weird in the way that Spades and the Goblin King were lowkey flirting every time they met. For the last three weeks, Davey spent most of his time convincing himself that it was just some weird hallucination and focus on his finals - if it wasn’t for the damn gifts. Not only did they frustrate him to no end but they were actually kind of cool. 

They started showing up a week after the whole labyrinth shit. Davey woke up to find three books sitting on his desk - three books that had most definitely not been there the night before! “Tamerlane and Other Poems???? In Our Time???? Codex Leicester???!?!?! HOLY SHIT!” Davey screamed just as Spades popped in through the window. 

“What are you screaming about???” 

“THESE!!!” Davey pushed all three, well-kept volumes in her face. Huffing, she took the one about poems.  

“So what, this is a poems book?” 

“S-SO WHAT?!! This is Edgar Allen Poe’s first published work! There are only twelve copies in the world!!” Davey tried to keep his voice down as the rest of his family, probably all except Sarah, were still sleeping. 

“Then how did you get a hold of this???” 

“I-I didn’t!!” Davey scrambled, his mind whirling a mile a minute. 

“Chill, there’s a note.” Spades pulled it out from within the book. In neat cursive that was slowly dying out, the note said. _Dear David, these have been collecting dust in my personal library for far too long. I...I might have swiped them off the shelves when they first came out. I know they have some value and are hard to find. Enjoy. -The Goblin King._

“H o l y s h i t” Davey muttered, half astonished, half terrified. He convinced himself that the entire labyrinth shitshow was just a dream! An illusion, not real - anything! But here was the proof. Three uber rare books as a gift, three books that nobody in his town could afford as a prank. Holy shit. 

“So is she your sugar daddy now?” Spades grinned although she was less bothered by this and more thrilled. Cool, the lesbian I’ve been crushing on is an actually - well she’s not a human being but whatever, she’s real! 

“What?!! No!! You didn’t get any gifts??” Spades should have been the one be getting gifts with all that flirting, not Davey who had a boyfriend and just wanted to move on with his life. 

“I was a bit busy checking out why my best friend was screaming,” Spades huffed as she climbed back to her room to check. Davey waited, getting ready for school and listened. Through the open window, he heard a happy scream and Spades came back, now dressed and sort of ready for school. She held a note in hand. “Look!!!” 

Davey took the note and read. 

_Dear Spades, Please meet me at this local…’dinner’ at 7 o’clock. I wish to spend some time with you. Sincerely, The Goblin King._

“Why did you get a ‘sincerly’ and I didn’t??!!?” 

“Shut up, she wants to go on a date!!!”

Davey handed the note back to the overexcited Spades. “So are you going?” She turned and looked at him like he’d said something awful, her mouth ajar just a little. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING???” 

And this is when Ester Jacobs wrenched open Davey’s bedroom door with a look on her face like she was sent by G-d themselves. And that’s when Davey knew they were screwed. 

~

King Shira’s day was filled with busy courtiers chatting up and trying to offer her advice on what to wear for her upcoming ‘date’ as they were eager to call it. Why they were so enthusiastic, especially for a human, Shira wasn’t sure or cared. In the end, she locked herself in her room with the only sane person in her kingdom. “Spotty, I have so many regrets,” 

Spot was perched on the window ledge, staring out to the labyrinth. Shira had no doubt he was looking for Race, the human constantly wandering the labyrinth since the late 19th century. “Uh-huh. Have any regrets about sending that note?” He turned, a sly smile on his face. 

She frowned, tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. “No.” She confessed, blushing like some lovestruck fool, something she hadn’t done in such a long time. Spot was the one who got crushes on a random newsboy, Mush was the one to fall in love so much - Shira, Shira was not. 

“You’re going to have a lot of fun tonight, it’ll be good for you to get out.” He got up, clapped her on the back. “Go rob a modern store or something,” and then he left, no doubt disappearing into the labyrinth to Race. 

This conversation gave Shira a little more confidence to get ready and go steal an outfit. So here she sat, in an outfit that she stole. It wasn’t too old fashion and she liked it. A white top covered by a sleek, black trench coat paired with a black miniskirt and black boots. She looked damn good with her hair in a crown braid. Too much description? Well, this author gives no shits. My baby looks good! Now, all that's left was to wait in a diner booth. Do you know that dinner in Riverdale??? No??? Google it. That’s what the dinner looked like, enough said. 

“Hey,” Shira looked up to see her date. Spades dressed in a navy blue button shirt paired with a vest. She looked amazing. _Oh hello. What was that word Les said was for homosexuals now??? Gay???? Cuz I am very gay._ The Goblin King thought, her cheeks burning red as Spades sat next to her. “Nice outfit!” Spades grinned, making the blush worse. 

“You don’t look half bad either,” She purred, containing all her super gay thoughts, and smiled. 

“Davey wanted me to say ‘thank you’ for the books. He wanted me to also ask more questions but I’m not here for that.” Spades said with a shrug as they both regarded the menu. 

“I’m glad that he likes them,” Shira smiles then frowned as she read the menu. “What is a ‘milkshake’?” 

“Oh- oh my god.” Spades sputtered and grabbed the menu from the Goblin King, “Okay, I’m ordering tonight! Don’t you worry about it!” And Shira didn’t, when the waitress came, Spades ordered one big milkshake, lots of cheese fries, and burgers?? What were burgers??? but Shira found out the wonders of milkshakes that night and many other delicious things. 

“Here you go,” The waitress set the milkshake down, vanilla, with two straws stuck in it. “Enjoy!”

“We will!” Spades said cheerfully as she walked away. “Okay, so this-this is a milkshake. It’s pretty much heaven on earth.” She beamed. Shira rested her elbows on the table, a complete heathen, but she didn’t care. “Try it!” 

So she did and my god it was the sweetest, thick thing she tasted all night. The beginning of a perfect, wonderful date should always start with a milkshake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so sorry if you wanted me to rewrite the entire Labyrinth movie with newsies. That was the plan but uhhh...body said no. And god, I sound like such a writer to complain about the length of this chapter being WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too short but you're going to all tell me that's it's fine. Plus I'm SAT studying - AGAIN, UGH, so there's going to be shorter chapters.  
> And apparently shorter means only a thousand words. I have weird priorities.


	4. Jack Kelly gets brought into the loop of weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED! ITS BEEN LIKE *has to check*THREE AND A HALF MONTHS. W O W  
> Warning; use of the f word and no I do not mean fuck. I mean that word. If you're confused then be glad of your innocence.

Jack Kelly’s life was a weird rollercoaster but Jack rolled with the punches. Spades got a new girlfriend? Cool. Awesome. Sure, the girl was strange. Shira’s smile was sharp, her nails drew blood if she lashed out with intent, and the amount of force used when her firsts struck the Delancey’s shouldn’t be possible but Jack didn't question it. Shira was fucking _awesome_ -he’d never forgotten the look on the Delancey’s faces that time.

The two of them were walking, heading towards a double date with Davey and Spades, dressed up casually but slaying anyway. The Delanceys were walking one way and they were walking the other, the pair moved to let them pass but then Oscar yelled “Faggot!” in Jack’s direction. Jack rolled his eyes and went to keep walking but Shira stopped.

Shira stared at the snickering idiots. “Is that...an insult?” She asked Jack, sizing up the brothers. If a normal person asked Jack that, he’d give them a hard look but with Shira, this was normal. There were times she asked questions “ _is that an insult?” “You have a word for this now?” “Drinking laws? What for?”_ After several weeks of it, Jack was used to it.  

He shrugged, rolling his right shoulder. “Yeah, it is. Let’s just ignore them-” But after he said ‘yeah’, she was gone - charging at the Delanceys’ with her teeth bared.

“Aww, what you going to do, girlie?” sneered Oscar while Morris laughed. He wasn’t laughing for long after Shira slammed her fist in his jaw, an awful _crack_ filled the air when her knuckles made contact. She didn’t waste time, sending two more punches to his chest, sending him on the ground with too much force than someone of her size was possible. Then she turned towards the smaller Delancey, her blows slamming against his chest. He stumbled back but stayed upright, Oscar scrambled up, clutching his jaw. “You _bitch_! You broke my jaw!” He jabbered, blood streaming down his face. She might have busted some of his teeth too.

“There’s more where _that_ came from if you don’t leave,” Shira spoke with the authority of a king, her voice dangerously grave. They didn't leave right away so she took a step and smiled at them. Something in it made them both pale and ran, tails between their legs. Shira turned and walked back to Jack.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he told her as they walked side by side.

“Yes, I did,”

“No, you didn’t.”

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “It puts them in their place. Besides, if they come back for revenge, you can handle them.” Affectionately, Shira bumped her shoulder with his.

He shook his head and chuckled. “You are awful, you know that right?”

A purr slipped from her lips, “I prefer the word ‘wicked’.” Then they met their dates and had a lovely evening. After two weeks of knowing her, he was pretty sure she’d adopted him as she adopted Davey. Whenever the Delanceys started to hassle him, although he _could_ handle himself, out of the corner of his eyes Jack swore he saw Shira watching even if she was nowhere near. He took care of the problem and when he looked at her dead on, she was gone.

She left gifts too, new paints or canvases. Expensive ones.  He tried to return them only _once_. It hadn’t gone well.

“I can’t accept this, Shira,” Shira stared at him with her strange, dark eyes. Typically, most people insisted Jack keep the gift or hesitantly take it back but instead of option one or two, Shira got _pissed_.

“Are you refusing my gift, Jack Kelly?” Her voice was a hiss laced with something deadly. Her teeth were bared, the canines far too sharp for his comfort.

Warning bells started ringing in his head, _maybe I shouldn’t do this!_  whispered a voice in Jack’s head, he didn't know where it came from - he didn’t listen to his conscious often but this time he did. “No! No, of course not! Just teasing” He smiled at her, hoping she’d buy it.

Almost immediately, she relaxed, the anger gone. “Good, good. Enjoy the paints, Jack,” then she breezed out of the room and vanished.

Jack pressed a hand on his chest, trying to will his heartbeat to slow down. “What the fuck?”  He tried to forget how much Shira must have scrapped and saved to buy the canvases and the paints, Jack put them to good use.

Other than the incident Jack wasn’t bothered by her strangeness, it didn’t even give him a bad feeling about it, although sometimes Davey and Spades were weird. He caught them talking about boring old history or teaching her how to use the computer but that was rare. He asked Davey but he shrugged it off. _Her parents really shelter her,_ but it sounded like he was hiding something.

Meanwhile, Davey was getting stressed about hiding something from Jack.”I don’t like this,” he told the Goblin King.

She looked at him blankly, his bed covered in ancient texts that she was reading/teaching Davey to read. “You could just tell him.”

He gawked at her. “What?! No!”

“Why not?” She pulled out one of her crystals and started turning it, looking deeply in it. “I see two options in my crystal. Telling Jack so we can get on with this _or_ continuing to bury yourself in this lie and strain out the relationship. Jack isn’t stupid, he knows I’m peculiar, and he knows we’re holding something.”

“Bullshit, you see jack shit in that crystal.” he retorted. That’s how it was in crystal balls, just a bunch of nonsense with a woman saying wise words.

She tossed him the crystal which he scrambled to catch, “Look for yourself,” the fae was on full display, grinning with pride as Davey turned the crystal, similar to how Shira did. He blinked in disbelief as the image changed when he turned it here or there. In one, it was them gathered in a room with the little group, Shira playing with her magic out in the open and Jack sketching it. Everyone was relaxed. In the other was a less...pleasant outcome,  Davey and Jack having a big row, faces red from screaming and both of them stormed off to seethe.

“Are these real?”

The Goblin King scoffed, pulling the crystal out of his hand. “Of course. Now promise me you’ll tell him.” This was a test. Sometimes the Goblin King pulled this shit, Davey wasn’t sure what might happen if he failed one.

Davey shook his head. “I don’t make promises with the faeries.”

She smiled. It was the right answer, one she didn’t take offense to. “Good, good,” she purred “but you should tell him.”

“I will. I will,” he said, watching her slip the crystal away.

“Now! Let's get back to these runes.” But nothing seemed to go right when the Goblin King was involved. Davey didn’t get to tell Jack the next day or next and by the time the truth finally spat itself out, it had been a week since that conversation.

“What’s this?” Shira said when they were all at Davey’s house. Why they were always at his house, David didn’t know. The Goblin King held up Davey’s copy of _The Labyrinth_ with its red cover, black flowers, and simple golden letters.

“That’s nothing!” Davey reached for it but before he could grab it, Shira had opened it and was already reading the page. She read one page, then another, then another, and another and another until the book slipped from her hands.

“Is this how people see me?” her voice was slightly horrified, slightly mad, and confused.

“It’s got nothing to do with you, Shira,” Jack grabbed the book and passing it to Davey. “It’s just a children’s story.”

She blinked at him, long and slow. “But it does.” The Goblin King said slowly, cocking her head at Davey a question in her eyes. “It has everything to do with me,”

“Shira-” Davey started, shaking his head furiously and looking to Spades for helped but she shrugged. _You made your bed_ was the face she gave him. ‘Not helping!’ but before he could say another thing, Shira’s mouth curved in a cruel smile and a laugh slipped from her lips.

“You didn’t tell him, did you now, David? You didn't tell him!” She laughed like a maniac, crazed and a bit scary.

“Didn’t tell me what?” Jack looked first at the laughing, crazy girl. Now, this was really weird. Then he turned his eyes on David.

She giggled, pointing a finger at Davey. “Ask Davey, go on, ask David.”

“Shira, you -” he looked back at Spades who wisely kept her mouth shut.

“Davey, what’s she talking about?”

“Oh, _do_ tell him, tell him!” Shira has still thought it was hilarious, giggling and crackling like this was the greatest joke on earth. She sounded crazed but she didn’t care, why would she?

“I will! Just shut up!” He snapped at her. She giggled on last time and clamped a hand over her lips, retreating back to Spades. Davey took a breath and started. “This is going to sound weird.”

“Just tell me, Davey,”

“Shira’s the Goblin King” Sometimes simplicity was the way to go. Jack gawked on him but he kept going. “You remember how I and Spades had that sleepover before our finals?” Jack nodded. “I fucked up, Les was stolen and Spades and I spent thirteen hours getting him back. Apparently, the Goblin King was interested enough in Spades to start...you know, dating her.”

“I was smitten!” Shira cheered, still giggling.

“That’s it?” Jack asked slowly. Davey nodded. “Okay, it’s a bit weird but it makes _sense_ which is weirder but seriously, Davey, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I...I don’t know. Guess I was being stupid.”

“Mhm.”

“Hey!” Shira started laughing again, giggling and only shutting up when Spades kissed her. Jack turned and watched the two lesbians, Spades pulling away with the Goblin KIng’s giggles gone.

“You’re really the Goblin _King_?” He asked her.

Davey and Spades groaned.“Don’t get her started. _Please_.” Spades begged. Shira beamed, the little shit.

“Yes, I am,” She purred and without warning shifted to a white barn owl. It stayed in place, letting Spades pet it and Jack stared, his jaw on the floor.  

“Holy shit, she’s the Goblin King. Holy _shit_.” He muttered to himself. Just as quickly as she shifted into the owl, she shifted back, Spades’ fingers still in her hair. She smiled peering up at the confused human.

“Are you scared of me, Jack?”

“Not really, no.” he confessed, "Medda never told me your story, I learned about you from the internet so nah." 

She hummed, “I’d say you _should_ be but at this point, I think I’ve been tamed.” She looked up at her girlfriend, “Spades, why did you domesticate me?” 

Spades kissed her forehead, “Cuz you’re cute.” The night went on, much more relaxed with Shira showing off her magic to Jack in various forms. From shape-shifting to illusion, crystals (her favorite,) summoning goblins, and turning back time. They ate junk food, watched Netflix, and occasionally made out with their partners. Time-fuckery later, the Goblin King stood and stretched.

“I have to go back.”

“Back where?” Jack asked Shira, glanced him over her shoulder - he and Davey were curled in each other with Davey reading a book just glancing up.

“Haven’t you read that book?” She gestured to _The Labyrinth_. Jack shook his head. “I’m going back to the Underground.” She turned and kissed Spades one last time. It was soft and cute before she parted. “Good night, love,”

“Night, darling,” Spades replied and then the Goblin King was gone - vanished out the window as a barn owl.

“Well that was interesting,” That was a complete understatement. Spades flopped back down, curling up where Shira curled herself just minutes before.

“I’m going to ask her out to Prom.” Spades said as if it wasn’t a big deal. Spoiler alert this was a big fucking deal.

Davey sat up. “No way!”

Spades smiled. “Way.”

Davey turned to Jack. “Jackie, we have to go to prom!!”

Jack rose his brows, giving his boyfriend _that_ look. “But Davey, I thought you didn’t want to go to prom?”

“Change of plans! We HAVE to go!!”

“Alright, Alright!” Then Jack grabbed Davey’s hands and asked as best as he could, “David Jacobs, will you go to Prom with me?”

“Yessss!” Davey kissed his cheek and flopped down. “Oh fuck, now I have to go to a party.” He looked at Spades. “I can’t believe you’ve done this to me.”

“Me?!? You just insisted!!” Spades laughed and the night descended into the chatter of how Spades was going to ask the _Goblin King_ to prom until Jack tapped out and cuddled Davey until he passed out. Spades glanced out the window to the stars, smiling before she curled up and went to bed too, still have NO idea how she was going to ask Shira to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is PROM ASKING  
> OH I AM SO EXCITED - I GET TO WRITE ABOUT CUTE SHIT, CUTE DRESSES/SUITS, CROWNS, AND ADORABLE GAYS. IT SOUNDS EXACTLY NOT LIKE MY PROM. and this is coming from a girl who suffered through the dress shopping, went to her junior prom - had a fucking girlfriend to go with, then got dumped like two weeks later. I feel like my senior prom is going to be less exciting. STILL. THE GOBLIN KING IS GOING TO THE FUCKING P R O M  
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> Am I too exacited for this? *shrug* yes.


End file.
